


Frustrations

by Slowscribe



Category: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowscribe/pseuds/Slowscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day, Panty takes out her frustrations on the ever-convenient Brief. Not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have much interesting to say here. I actually wrote this a while ago, long enough that I had to go back and edit stuff to make it work with end-of-first-season canon, but I had nowhere to post it at the time and didn't get around to it until just now. I'll post the second scene here too if I can figure out how. Anyway, read on!

The whole day had been a complete wash. An absolute load of bullshit as far as she was concerned. Nothing but clammy hands and premature ejaculations!

“Aren’t there any good men around anymore?” Panty raged to herself as she slammed on the brakes, bringing See Through skidding to a halt inside the underground garage.

“P-P-P-Panty?”

She didn’t notice Brief until he spoke up. His jumpsuit blended in with all the junk scattered around the garage, and he had what looked to her like an armful of trash, which didn’t help him stand out. At least he’d had the sense to get out of the way before he was run over.

“What are you doing lurking around here, Geek Boy?”

“Y-you said you weren’t finding enough ghosts, so I thought I could install a ghost tracker in your car for you, so I was-”

Panty automatically tuned out the continued stuttering technobabble, leaning on the steering wheel in sullen boredom instead. There had to be somewhere else she could try for a good time. Or maybe. . . her gaze strayed sideways to the ginger-haired boy. He was still lingering beside See Through, talking haltingly to her as he fiddled with the heap of unidentifiable garbage he’d put in the passenger seat.

The part of her brain that might have asked if she was really that desperate had long ago smothered under her frustrations. She was far past looking for some muscle-bound hunk. Now she was far more interested in the smudges of grease on her Geek boy’s face and neck, and the rough spots on his hands. There was something undeniably hot about a man who worked with his hands, and even he couldn’t possibly be any more of a disappointment than any of her other conquests today.

“Hey, Geek Boy. You really want to do me a favor?”

“Hah?” He asked, confused. At least that shut him up for a minute.

Panty leaned over out of the driver’s seat until she could reach him. “I’ve had a such a bad day,” she told him. Her voice just wouldn’t reach the same husky, seductive tone she usually used on men she wanted, but she had his full attention anyway. “Don’t you want to make me feel better?”

“Yes!”

“Then come’re.”

Panty grabbed at Brief’s collar and dragged him easily over the door and into See Through. He landed with a painful yelp in the mess of metal junk he’d put in the car only a minute ago.

He struggled to right himself while Panty flung away anything he hadn’t already knocked to the floor, flinging whatever-it-was across the garage to get it out of her way.

“Wh-wait! What am I su-supposed to do?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Panty asked, crawling closer until that she was practically in his lap. “What else could you do to make me feel good?”

“You mean th-that kind of. . . but. . . but I thought you said you’d never-”

“Then you’d better appreciate it! You really think you’re going to get a third offer?”

“But. . . but we should go slow. . .”

Brief was blushing terribly, practically trembling in his seat, his hands raised to either fondle her or fend her off. She’d heard this before. Shouldn’t the boy who followed her around like a lost puppy be tired of ‘slow?’ What was it he’d asked for before, a little kiss on the cheek? It was downright insulting that he shied away from what she was offering.

When she moved in on him, feeling too predatory to let her little geek boy get away, she could feel him shiver. She went to press the kiss he’d wanted to his cheek, then smiled and flicked her tongue across his cheekbone instead to hear him squeak. Not the strangest thing she’d had to do to get a man going, by any stretch.

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? Now. . . aren’t you going to give me what I want?”

Panty shifted directly into Brief’s lap so that she was straddling his thigh. She wanted to laugh at the feeling of dry, chapped lips touching against her cheek in an answering kiss. His bangs were feather-soft and tickled where they brushed her face. So slow, so clumsy, she was going to have to take charge if they were going to get anywhere. She traced one hand teasingly down his chest and stomach until she reached the tell-tale bulge hidden in his trousers.

“Wait!” Brief tried to cover himself, to hide from her seeking hand. “Shouldn’t we at least. . . In a b-bed or something?”

“Aw, don’t worry. You won’t be the first to lose your virginity in See Through.”

Panty hiked up her skirt, rubbing into Brief’s leg at the same time. His muscles were so tense, hard and quivering between her legs. She couldn’t resist grinding into him even harder, more slowly, biting her lip against a whimper at the pressure on her clit.

She let her head tilt back as she moved against him. One loose shoulder strap slipped down her arm, but she was far more aware of the feeling of being stared at. She couldn’t see Brief’s eyes through his thick bangs but she could still tell his attention was leaping between her cleavage and where she was straddling him. He was already insensible just from looking at her. It made her feel delicious, irresistible.

She wanted more than his eyes on her. Brief was clutching at the back of the seat and the side of See Through’s door for dear life, apparently unaware that he was meant to touch, not just watch.

Panty shrugged off her brastrap and grabbed Brief’s hand, putting it firmly inside the open neck of her dress to fondle her exposed breast. His hand cupped around her instinctively, and she could hear his breathing quicken just from that.

His other hand continued clawing at the back of the seat for purchase until she took that as well and moved it to her bare thigh. His fingers clenched at her, still seeking something to anchor him, and she let out a lustful cry at that unexpectedly hard grip.

Unthinking, Panty continued to grind into his thigh. Her panties were already wet with arousal, dragging on the material under them and giving her even more friction. The hands on her were clumsy, inexperienced and uncertain, but he was utterly focused on her and that was all she needed.

As a reward, Panty pressed her own thigh between Brief’s legs. Even through the cloth she could feel he was hard, and his whole body jerked with arousal when she rubbed at him. Both of her hands were clenched in the leg of his trousers now, dragging on him as she worked herself harder and harder against his thigh. She would have him free of his trousers to play with in a minute, but right now she was so close. . . so much closer than she’d felt fucking any useless, faceless boytoy today.

Brief’s hand had shifted up her thigh to grab at her ass, and maybe he was trying to pull her closer, but all he was doing was giving her more of the pressure she needed. He was panting, stuttering her name in a struggle to get the sounds out.

Friction peaked, frustration melted, and Panty threw her head back with pleasure as she finally touched her orgasm. Her thighs shuddered helplessly with the impact, but Brief was there to hold her in place while she rode out that little wave of pleasure.

That rush of pleasure made her want more almost immediately. Panty rose to her knees so she could slip her wet panties down her thighs and slither out of them before tossing them aside.

“Are you ready for the main event?” She asked playfully. She was in such a good mood that she stroked her fingers affectionately over Brief’s lips while he panted helplessly. He almost looked as if he had been the one exhausted by her opening orgasm.

There was no resistance this time when Panty went for the front of his trousers. She pulled down the zipper and reached inside, only to have her hand encounter a warm, sticky mess.

“Did you already come!?”

“It’s b-b-because you were. . .” Brief panted out weakly.

“Ah, fuck!” Panty abandoned his lap, not caring what she stepped on as she climbed out of the car. She had wanted to ride a hell of a lot more than his leg, and felt like he had cheated her out of her fun. “This is why I don’t play with virgins!”

He was trying to say her name, getting his mouth all tangled up in it. When she rounded on him in irritation she found him holding up her pants for her, shrinking back into the seat with embarrassment.

“Panty, your p-p-p-p-p-pa-”

“Fine, give ‘em here.”

Panty accepted her own damp panties, taking Brief’s hand at the same time and jerking him forward. She almost gave him a kiss, but decided he hadn’t earned that and settled for a gentle slap that was almost a caress across his warm, flushed cheek.

“Well, you weren’t bad for a geek boy who’s still got his foreskin,” she offered.

She couldn’t get worked up enough to be too angry with him. He’d brought her farther than anyone else had today, even though that was pretty sad. It was really his own fault for doing that much better than any self-absorbed prick she could have had and making her want more. She would get him to pay for that later.

Panty went to take a shower, and take care of herself since no man seemed able to help her with it. She hardly thought to look back at Brief, who remained in See Through, too shocked to move, clutching at the damp spot she had left on his trousers.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second half, from Brief's point of view this time. Basically complete since I have nothing to add for now, so goodbye to author notes and read on!

When he got home Brief stumbled straight to his bathroom to undress. He had to peel off his soiled pants, which were still sticky enough to be uncomfortable and starting to dry to his skin. He clung to the sink as if it was the only thing keeping him upright, and for a moment his legs were shaking so badly that maybe it was.

Panty had actually. . . he wasn’t even sure what had happened. Her voice was still echoing in his ears, all the sensual little cries of ‘yes, yes,’ still making it impossible to think straight. Was that sex? Did it count?

He had wanted to take things slow. He didn’t know what he was doing, or what he was supposed to do for her. And how could he possibly compete when all of the men she met were practically (and sometimes literally) lined up waiting for her? And even if he never stood a chance of getting her attention, she deserved more effort than that, didn’t she? She was an angel, not just in his eyes but literally an angel.

Maybe, to her, that was taking things slow. She hadn’t even taken off her panties, and those came off every time she just wanted to fight a ghost. Maybe it was no different from the way she would turn to him for information and lose interest him again as soon as she had it.

Brief shook his head in hopes that would somehow clear it, and turned on the faucet to drown out the half-heard echos of Panty’s voice in his ears. He grabbed a handful of tissues and tried to clean himself up, but the semen sticking to his skin was mostly dry now. He had to wet a hand towel and scrub, and he was almost too ashamed to even look down at himself.

When he did dare to look he found a line of red marks across his leg. They marked the places where she had dug her fingers in as she rode him, all of them still faintly tender to the touch. He pressed his hands over those bruises, bringing back an echo of her hands on him. It wasn’t the first time she’d bruised him, or the first time he’d been aroused by those bruises. They were evidence of her touch that lingered for him to enjoy.

Trying to keep himself from getting carried away, Brief made up his mind to at least get himself clean. He threw his sticky pants in the sink and picked up his trousers to scrub the evidence out of them as well.

His hand automatically found the spot where she had been. It was almost dry now as he rubbed his fingers over it. Before he could think about it he lifted his trouser leg to his face and pressed his nose into it, breathing deeply like an addict gasping for another fix.

The rich, musky smell and the knowledge that it was hers made his legs buckle. He didn’t even feel it when he slipped and fell to his knees on the cold bathroom floor. He pressed the cloth to his face, his free hand seeking out the bruises she had left him once again.

Desperate for more, Brief dragged his tongue over the damp spot. He couldn’t taste her in the cloth. Undeterred, he raised his hand and licked across his palm. With the memory of her tongue flicking against his face, he wanted to imagine that it was her he was feeling.

She had given him a glimpse of heaven and it wouldn’t leave him. When he closed his eyes he could still see the taunt, creamy skin of her thighs, the perfect swell of her breasts revealed by her loose dress, the smooth curve of her throat when she tipped her head back, and the delicious softness of her lips as they parted to cry out. He wanted to hear her voice rising higher and higher with each cry.

Already hard from just the thought of her, he pressed the cloth to his face so tightly that he could hardly breathe and reached down to touch himself. His fingers brushed slowly up the underside of his cock, becoming reacquainted with that part of his body before wrapping his hand around it.

The thought of Panty was still there, all the company he could possibly handle as he touched himself. He wanted to feel the wight of her on top of him again, but. . . with him naked like this the thought made embarrassment and arousal feed off of each other. What would she have done to him if he hadn’t come just from having her there?

He thought of her thigh pressing against him, almost but never quite reaching the point of pain, and dared to imagine what it would feel like for her to do this to him. Rough touches from soft, perfect hands. She always knew what she wanted and how to get it. If she wanted him to come under her hands she would demand it, and he would never think to stop.

Fingers clenched harder, stroking up and down his throbbing cock with an urgency directly connected to the thought of her demands. When he tried to imagine her voice, what she would say to spur him on, he could practically hear her purring in his ear, ‘Hurry up, geek boy.’

Brief groaned into the cloth half-smothering him. Even in his head she wouldn’t call him by his name. She would only tease him, laugh at him. . . .

But not today. The memory of her hand on his face made it impossible to hold out. With a muffled cry he came nearly as hard as he had under her.

His trousers slipped from his hand and fell to the floor, but he didn’t care. He rested his forehead against the side of the sink while he gasped for breath.

He didn’t even have the presence of mind to feel around for the tissues he’d dropped earlier. Instead he wiped semen from his knees with his bare hand and rubbed it between his fingers. Exhausted pleasure banished any shame to a vague whisper at the back of his head. He didn’t care how dirty he was right now.

The sink overflowed, pouring cold water over his head, but for a minute he didn’t even care enough to move.

When he finally did move out from under the cold waterfall it was only to pull himself up and fish his pants out of the sink where they were clogging the drain. He was wet and cold and had a lot to clean up, but it was worth it. Anything was worth it for today.


End file.
